In areas where there is pedestrian and vehicular traffic, particularly in publically accessible areas, it is universally common to have specific pathways, such as walkways for pedestrians and driveways for vehicles.
Such walkways might include sidewalks, pedestrian bridges, paved walkways through parks, patios, floor surfaces, and the like. Further, such pedestrian walkways exist in public transit facilities, such as subway stations, light rapid transit, bus rapid transit, railway stations, and the like, where there is very significant amount of pedestrian traffic. In many types of pedestrian walkways, there is a requirement for pedestrians to be able to safely navigate such walkways and to remain on the walkways, especially where public transit vehicles are passing closely by. This is particularly important for mass transit platforms in public transit facilities, where there is presently the most significant need for safe pedestrian walkways, such as mass transit platforms and the like.
More specifically, there is a need for pedestrians to be able to maintain good traction on pedestrian walkways in order to prevent slips and falls, particularly on outdoor surfaces that can be subject to inclement weather such as wind, rain and snow, and on outdoor surfaces that retain snow and ice.
Additionally, in some places such as public transit facilities, driveways and the like for vehicles, particularly service vehicles, there is a need to be able to maintain good traction for vehicles during inclement weather and on outdoor surfaces that retain snow and ice. Additionally, it is important for pedestrians to be able to determine the nearby presence of platform edges so that the pedestrians do not accidentally walk off the edge of a platform, where a vehicle, such as a public transit vehicle, or even a private vehicle, might be passing by. This is especially important in mass transit situations, and particularly for commuter trains, where the side of the train is right at the edge of the platform. The need for making the nearby presence of platform edges easy to determine, especially by blind or visually impaired persons, is of course is of particularly acute importance in attempting to make such facilities accessible and safe for blind or visually impaired persons.
Various types of transit boarding platform panels exist that include detectable warning tiles at the top thereof in order to permit persons, especially blind or visually impaired persons, to detect the nearby presence of platform edges. One such state-of-the art transit boarding platform panels is taught in the present inventor's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,862, issued Apr. 6, 2010 to Szekely, and entitled Quick Connect Transit Boarding Platform Panel. The transit boarding platform panel is for use along an edge of a transit platform adjacent a track. The panel comprises a molded base portion formed from a reinforced composite polymer. The base portion has a top deck and bottom plate, a first side and an opposite second side, a first end and an opposite second end. The first side is intended to be adjacent a track at an edge of the transit boarding platform. The second side is intended to be adjacent the transit platform. A series of internal support members are disposed between the top deck and bottom plate. In one embodiment, the top deck has a detectable warning surface consisting of raised truncated domes detectable by the visually impaired in accordance with Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA): Accessibility Guidelines for Buildings and Facilities. The first and second ends are provided with means to interconnect adjacent panels and to secure the panels to the platform. In a preferred embodiment the means to interconnect adjacent panels and to secure the panels to the platform includes a groove provided on the first end of each panel and a tongue provided on the second end of each panel. The groove is sized and shaped to accept a corresponding sized and shaped tongue provided on the second end of an adjacent panel. The tongue is hollow and has a bolt hole at either end. A threaded securing rod is inserted through a hole in the timber headers that form the retaining wall for the platform, and then is inserted through the tongue via the bolt holes.
This transit boarding platform panel is installed by 1) Setting a sub-base of engineered granular fill (crushed stone); 2) Laying out timber retaining wall and stake in platform, 3) Filling in retaining wall area with compacted granular fill; and 4) Installing structural plastic transit platform.
While it has been found that this transit boarding platform panel works very well, it has also been found that there is a need for modules for constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, including mass transit platforms, wherein the modules are readily installable, are cost effective to install, are readily removable and replaceable, are readily connectable one to the next, are readily securable one to the next, are readily connectable one to the next on a substrate surface of a non-constant grade, are readily securable one to the next on a substrate surface of a non-constant grade, are readily connectable one to the next so as to accommodate varying angles of end-to-end connections between modules, are readily securable one to the next so as to accommodate varying angles of end-to-end connections between modules, wherein the modules readily fit properly in place adjacent a wood header of an adjoining platform subgrade that accommodates modules that are about three inches in height, wherein the modules include detectable warning indicators, wherein the modules include textured top surface, wherein the modules are water-resistant, wherein the modules are lightweight, wherein the amount of material used to form the modules is significantly less than in the prior art, wherein the amount of material used to form the internal support members of the modules is significantly less than in the prior art, wherein the modules are easier to manufacture than are prior art modules, wherein the modules are quicker to manufacture than are prior art modules, wherein the base member of the modules can be made via a compression molding process or method, such as sheet molded compound (SMC) or wet compression molding.
Other relevant prior art documents include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,758 issued Dec. 10, 2013, to Biadora and entitled Interlocking Construction Blocks, discloses interlocking construction blocks having a tongue and groove configuration, attachable together by pressing the tongue of one block into a groove of another block. Multiple blocks may be adapted to be interlocked together forming a structure, such as a wall. Blocks comprise first and second opposing sidewalls integrally connected together by first and second pairs of opposing connecting walls. The first and second sidewalls comprise a lower portion integrally connected to an upper portion. The lower portion comprises a pair of opposing lower portion sidewalls integrally connected to a pair of opposing lower end walls. The upper portion comprises a planar top surface, a pair of opposing upper portion sidewalls and a pair of opposing upper portion end walls integrally connected via upper portion angular walls. The upper portion sidewalls, upper portion end walls and upper angular walls may have a beveled or tapered surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,407,951 issued Apr. 2, 2013, to Haney et al, and entitled Modular Synthetic Floor Tile Configured For Enhanced Performance, discloses a modular synthetic floor tile comprising an upper contact surface, and a plurality of openings formed in the upper contact surface. Each of the openings has a geometry defined by structural members configured to intersect with one another at various intersection points to form at least one acute angle as measured between imaginary axes extending through the intersection points. The structural members have a smooth, planar top surface forming the contact surface, and a face oriented transverse to the top surface. A transition surface extends between the top surface and the face of the structural members configured to provide a blunt edge between the top surface and the face, and to reduce abrasiveness of the floor tile. The means for coupling the floor tile to at least one other floor tile comprises a plurality of coupling elements in the form of loop and pin connectors disposed along the perimeter wall, with loop connectors disposed on two contiguous sides, and pin connectors disposed on opposing contiguous sides. The loop and pin connectors are configured to allow interconnection of the floor tile with similar adjacent floor tiles to form a flooring system, in a manner that is well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,731 issued Aug. 9, 2011, to Miller et al, and entitled Hard Surface-Veneer Engineered Surfacing Tiles, discloses a modular tile assembly having a substantially rigid substrate, at least one sealant layer, and at least one stone, ceramic, or porcelain tile. A bottom surface of a first sealant layer is bonded to an upper surface of the substrate and a top surface of a second sealant layer is bonded to a lower surface of the substrate. The tile is bonded to at least a portion of the top surface of the first sealant layer. In one example, the substrate is provided with a tongue or a groove defined in any one, combination, or each of the respective side edges of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,416 issued Mar. 8, 2011, to Yokubison et al, and entitled Floor Tile With Load Bearing Lattice, discloses a floor tile for use in a flooring system. The floor tile comprises an upper surface operable for use as a portion of a flooring installation and a support lattice operable to support the upper surface. The support lattice includes a plurality of support members extending downwardly from an underside of the upper surface and terminating in lower sections collectively defining a subfloor contact profile and a plurality of interconnecting members laterally interconnecting two or more of the support members. At least some of the plurality of support members extend downwardly at an oblique angle to the upper surface. A protruding connecting member is disposed at a lateral edge of the floor tiles. A gutter connecting member is disposed at opposite lateral edge of the floor tile. The protruding connecting member and the gutter connecting member are operable to provide substantially liquid-tight lateral edge connection of adjacent floor tiles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways, particularly a transit platform or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily installable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are cost effective to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the top panels are readily removable and replaceable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily connectable one to the next.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily securable one to the next.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily connectable one to the next on a substrate surface of a non-constant grade.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily securable one to the next on a substrate surface of a non-constant grade.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily connectable one to the next so as to accommodate varying angles of end-to-end connections between modules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are readily securable one to the next so as to accommodate varying angles of end-to-end connections between modules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules readily fit properly in place adjacent a wood header of an adjoining platform subgrade that accommodates modules that are about three inches in height.
It is another object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules include detectable warning indicators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules include textured top surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are water-resistant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are lightweight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the amount of material used to form the modules is significantly less than in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the amount of material used to form the internal support members of the modules is significantly less than in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are easier to manufacture than are prior art modules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the modules are quicker to manufacture than are prior art modules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modules, such as modular panels and modular tiles, and the like, for use in constructing pathways, such as pedestrian walkways and vehicular driveways, wherein the base member of the modules can be made via a compression molding process or method, such as sheet molded compound (SMC) or wet compression molding.